


DWK 7 - Immer Noch Da

by Tezzieh



Category: Die Wilden Kerle, The Wild Soccer Bunch
Genre: F/M, I do this purely for my own shits and giggles, I haven't even seen Die Legende Lebt yet, first in the DWK tag omg, just cuteness and overall very oocness, watch me blunder xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after DWK 6 - Die Legende Lebt. </p><p>Leo's team has taken their place as the new generation of Wilden Kerle, but with the older generation back in town, all sorts of secrets unravel and both teams will have to fight in order to save the town from a depth Leon made long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kinder

The summer is warm this year. Warmer than any summer ever. And the summer belongs to those who are wildest, but it is too warm to be wild. “Can we have a water fight?” Elias asks. Leo shakes his head. “It is too hot to get up and fill balloon and squirt guns with water.” He groans. The seven heave a collective sigh. “Can’t we go to Matze’s place, swim in his pool some?” Asks Oskar. Everyone looks at Matze, their eyes full of hope. But the Kerl in question shakes his head. “His mother is not at home. We can go to my place, though, uncle Jaromir just installed a new sprinkler system in the garden.” Finn suggests. “But then we have to cycle to your place and you live so far away!” Joshua whines. “Listen it is either that or stay here and melt.” Müller brings in. The boys groan in unison.   
Leo’s phone rings. He fishes it from his pocket and picks up. “Hey mom.” He says. His face looks as if he is going to be punished. Everyone looks at him, waiting for the situation to become clear. “Yes mom…. Yes I’ll bring Elias home too… Yes mom, we’ll come straight home.” He hangs up and sighs deeply. “Elias, we have to go, mom says something important happened.” Leo crawls up and pulls his little brother to his feet as well. They walk to their bikes and head home.

“Yeah, I am going to go home as well...” Finn get’s up. “So this means Kerle dismissed for the day?” Willie asks. Finn nods. “C’mon Matze!” He says. Matze crawls up as well. The both grabs their bikes and head off. Oskar and Joshua are quick to follow. Müller does stick around, talking to Willie until he sends her home.

 

Leo and Elias throw their bikes on the lawn and rush into the house, afraid they will be punished for something and determined to show they are good kids. Leo freezes in the doorway and Elias bumps into him, toppling him over. The both of them fall into the kitchen. “Why did you stop!” Elias cries out, crawling up. But he stops mid motion, because he sees that at the table, with his mother, Leon and Vanessa are looking at him and Leo. “Well, that is why!” Leo pushes Elias off of him, causing the younger brother fall down again. “Try not to injure each other.” Vanessa suggests. Leo sits down on his usual seat and Elias crawl up in order to sit down in the only empty seat left.   
“We need to tell you something very important, something that will change your life, forever.” Mom says. Leo and Elias exchange a glance, both rather nervous. Mom takes a deep breath. “You are adopted.” She then says, rather uncomfortable with the confession. Elias worries his lip with his teeth and Leo ponders on it for a little while. “Then who are our actual parents?” He asks, insecure about proceeding. “We are.” Leon speaks up. Leo jumps up from his chair, causing it fall to the ground. “This is a joke!” He calls out. Elias is suspiciously silent. When the adults turn to him, they find tears rolling down his cheeks. Leo walks around the table, looking at his little brother and then at the adults. “It is not a joke boys. Leon and Vanessa are settling down in town and really want the two of you back in their lives...” Mom says. Vanessa nods. “I want proof!” Elias yells. Mom gets up and wanders to a cabinet, taking out a scroll. Elias takes it from her and hands it over to Leo, looking at his big brother expectantly. Leo unrolls the scrolls and reads it. Elias reads along. When they are both finished, they look at each other and Leo hands the scroll back. “Okay, we believe it, but we need to think on this. It’s a lot to take in. We’ll be in our room.” Leo grabs Elias by the wrist and pulls him out of the kitchen.

Finn puts his bike in the garage, not wanting to get his mom angry with him all over again. She’s giving him enough wind about his bike the past month, he’s not about to look for more. He opens the door and toes in, judging it is around his little brothers nap time. He takes off his shoes, setting them to side and shuffles over the tiled floor into the living room. “Mom?” He calls out, not too loudly. “Right here darling.” Lilian walks into the living room. Followed by Maxi. Finn frowns a little, finding it suspicious. “What are you doing with my mom?” He asks, remaining calm, even though he is rather defensive of his mother. Both Maxi and Lilian laugh, exchanging a glance that Finn can’t quite name.   
“Moooom, what is going on?” He plops down in the large armchair, that is hardly ever used. Maxi bites the insides of his cheeks and sits down on the couch. In Lilian’s usual spot. This gets stranger and stranger. Lilian crouches in front of the large chair and puts her hands over Finn’s. “Sweety, Maxi and I have a wee thing to tell you.” She says. It raises a lot of questions in Finn’s head, but he decides to sit it out. “It is not a wee thing...” Maxi puts in. Lilian turns to him. “Try not to muck this up, you already mucked up the past ten years.” She points out. “Mom… I need an explanation… Now please, not after bickering.” Finn says. “We do owe it to him.” Maxi says. Lilian nods. “Please sit with us on the couch Finn.” She sit on the opposite end from Maxi, leaving only the spot in the middle open. Finn sighs and stand up, only to plop down between them. He looks from Maxi to Lillian and back again.   
“Well, here comes my Darth Vader moment.” Maxi sighs. “Let’s not damage his Star Wars experience.” Lilian says, she places a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Maxi is your dad, Finn.” Finn gapes at his mother as if she has just grown a second head. “But… What about Jaromir?” He asks. “He is Jaromir’s dad too.” Lilian replies. “How??? I don’t get any of this!” Finn groans. “It’s okay sweety, take it all in, ask questions. It’s fine.” Lilian fusses with Finn’s hair, which calms him down quite a bit. He looks up at Maxi again and frowns deeply. He takes a few deep breathes and then looks at his mother. “Why did no one ever tell me. I know uncle Jaromir can’t keep secrets for shit, how did he keep this one?” He asks sharply. “I made him.” Maxi says. “You made him?” Finn gives him a look full of disbelieve. Maxi’s eyes fix on Finn’s own and flash a deep scarlet. Finn is so startled that he crawls up in his mother’s lap. Lilian puts an arm around his waist and shakes her head at Maxi. “Now love, don’t scare my son.” She cooes. “I wasn’t scared… Just startled...” Finn mumbles, crawling out of her lap after having wrestled free from her grip. Lilian and Maxi laugh softly. “Mom, can I go to my room for a bit?” Finn asks. “Sure sweety.” Lilian nods.

Matze puts his bike beside his mother’s and runs into the house. He takes off his shoes on the kitchen mat and puts them on the rack before storm into the large sitting room, at full speed. Düsentrieb scoops him up in her arms, mit dash. Matze whines and struggles to break free, but not for a moment thinks even of asking his mother to put him down. “Now now, Matze von Theumer, calm down.This is not how you behave yourself in company.” Matze grows limb in Düsentriebs arms when he hears his grandfather’s voice. He turns his head to the sofa and looks over at grandmother and grandfather von Theumer.   
“Look at that child, his face is all dusty and he has green patches in his shirt.” Grandmother von Theumer says. Matze huffs and Düsentrieb giggles a little. “That is not laughing matter, we are here for something very important. Düsentrieb, put the boy down so he can be talked to.” Grandmother says. Gently, Düsentrieb puts her boy down. Matze immediately backs off against her legs, he is not very fond of his grandparents. “Markos say something.” Grandmother screeches. Matze practically climbs up his mother’s skirt, when aforementioned goalkeeper wanders from the kitchen as if he owns the whole place. “You called me, mother?” He coos, venomously sweet. “Yes, this boy needs disciplining!” Grandfather barks. “I beg to differ, I think he is a wonder young lad.” Markus plops down on a chair.  
“Matze, come here.” Markos says, motioning the boy to come to him. Matze looks up at his mother. Düsentrieb nods and nudges him into the right direction. Matze shambles over to Markus. “Come on lad, don’t be shy.” Markus lifts Matze onto his lap. Matze gives the goalkeeper a ‘I am too old for this’ look. Markus chuckles. “Calm down champ, I am not going to baby you. We’re going to have a man to man talk, alright?” He says. Matze gives him a pondering look, but then nods. “Good. I assume you are well acquainted with granny and gramps von Theumer?” Markus asks. Matze nods again. “They are my parents. I am only child.” Markus tells him. Matze looks at him, disbelieve and blame in his eyes. “Trust me, I’ll explain later. I don’t plan on leaving ever again.” Markus ruffles Matzes hair. The boy groans a little.   
“Say Matze, Alles ist Gut...” Markos says. Matze seems to struggle with himself, but succumbs under Markus’ expectant looks. “Solange du Wild bist.” He whispers. Markus smirks and nods. “That is right.”

Oskar throws his bike on the pile on the lawn and walks in, whistling loudly to attract all the attention to him. He kicks his shoes to the side and strolls into the living area. “Hey squirt, you’re home early.” Sara says. “Yeah… Leo and Elias had to go home and then Finn and Matze went away too and then Joshua and I decided to leave as well. Joshua went home and here I am.” Oskar replies, crawling up on one of the bar stools. “What are you doing mama?” He asks. “I am making your dad and uncle coffee.” Sara replies. “Can I have a cookie?” Oskar asks. “Not yet, wait until we’re all seated.” His mother replies. Oskar huffs and pulls his beany over his face. “Hey now, don’t rip it.” Juli says. He pulls the beany back up and Oskar looks up at him. “Hi dad.” Oskar smiles. “Heya squirt.” Juli smiles sitting down. To Oskar’s big surprise, Joschka sits down beside him. “Why is he here?” Oskar asks. “Don’t point, Oskar, that is not polite.” Sara says. She sets down the coffee and the cookie jar.   
“He is my brother” Juli says. Oskar looks up at Joschka, his mouth hanging wide open. “Boy… your mouth.” Sara tell him. Oskar snaps his mouth shut. “Your dad used to be a Wilde Kerl as well.” says Joschka. “No way!” Oskar calls out. “Yes way.” Juli replies sternly. Oskar looks at his father in utter disbelief. “I was number 8. Juli Fort Knox, die viererkette in einem perzone.” Juli replies. Oskar reaches into his bag and plucked his little booklet from it. He leafs through and reads the page about the number 8. “How could I not have seen it, it was staring me right in the face all the time. I was so stupid!” He calls out. “You still want a cookie honey?” Sara asks. Oskar shakes his head. “No, I need a moment to take this in.” He mumbles.

Joshua walks in just as Mary stands up. “Hello sweetheart.” She cooes. “Hello aunt Mary.” Joshua smiles sweetly. “I was just going.” Mary says. “That is okay, have a nice evening.” Joshua is very polite to his aunt. Mary kisses him on the forehead, hugs her twin sister and leaves. Joshua crawls onto the couch beside his mother and leans against her. “What is the matter sweety?” Terry asks. “Duno, it is just too warm and everyone already went home.” Joshua mumbles. Terry puts and arm around him. “It’s okay, I had something to share with you anyway.” She tells him. He looks up at her. “It is not another guinea pig right? They make so much noise.” He asks sheepishly. Terry laughs softly and shakes her head. “No, my dear. Your dad is back.” She cooes.  
Joshua blinks. “Back from where?” He asks shyly. “From a lot of adventure.” Joshua looks up to find Raban walking in through the patio doors. “R-Raban… My dad…?” He stutters. Raban sits down beside him and nods. “I know it is sudden and you’re allowed to be angry. But please believe us.” He says. Joshua bites his lip and sees the loving glance Terry exchanges with Raban. “Okay...” He mumbles.

 

The next day, the boys and Müller meet in the Teufelstopf. It is cooler than yesterday and perfect weather to be wild and let the ball roll. But there is a tension in the boys that neither Willie nor Müller really like. “Look at how they abuse that ball.” Müller sits down on the kiosk counter. Willie glances over to the boys, watching them practically destroying the ball. “Do you think something is wrong?” Müller asks. “One way to find out.” Willie fishes a whistle from his pocket and blow it, from the top of his lungs. The boys look up, startled. “You all, come over here for a moment!” Willie calls out. He grabs a carton of apple juice and comes out of the kiosk. Leo gives the ball a last kick and walks over to the kiosk, followed by Elias, Joshua, Oskar and Matze. Finn is a bit slower to follow, but comes around as well.  
“Now sit down.” Willie gestures. He grabs a pillow from the pile and promptly plops down on the floor. Leo grabs a pillow as well and sits down opposite to him. Elias follows the example and sits down beside his brother. One by one the other Kerle sit down, in a circle, looking at Willie. “Now, you six will tell me what is going on. You have been torturing that poor ball for an hour now and Müller and I are worried.” Willie says. The kerle sign in unison. “Yesterday… I..” Leo begins. “Me too.” Finn nods. “Yeah, we too.” Oskar puts in. “We still would like to know, Leo why don’t you go first.” Willie says. Leo bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “We were told that Leon and Vanessa are our real parents yesterday.” He says in one go. The others look at him in only mild surprise. Willie chuckles and nods. “Ah, there the truth is, at last.” He smiles and turns to Oskar. “Your turn.” He says. Oskar nods and sits up straight. “Dad told me he was once number 8, Fort Knox, in Die Wilden Kerle and that my uncle is Joschka.” He grins, brimming with pride. “Two for the price of one, you must be proud.” Willie smiles. “Alright Joshua, go next.” He says. Joshua takes off his glasses to clean to and clear his throat. “Mom told me Raban is my father.” He announces, rather formal in tone. “That is fantastic, Finn, go ahead.” Willie ushers on. Finn takes a deep breath in. “Matze and I had about the same message yesterday. The irony is iconic, I have to say. Markus revealed himself as Matze’s father and Maxi’s turns out to be mine.” Finn chews on his lip. “That is not everything.” Says Müller sharply. Finn shakes his head. “He sort of scares me. Yesterday… He told me that he was able to make Uncle Jaromir keep it a secret… And then he flashed me red eyes… ” Finn mumbles. Matze places a hand on his friend’s shoulder and smiles gently. Finn nods.   
“Well, now that that is out of the way.” Willie gives everyone a bottle of apple juice. “You don’t seem in the least surprised.” Finn concludes. Willie shakes his head. “I have always known, which is why I train you and no one else. It is why Marlon came to you out of all little groups of children that idolize Die Wilden Kerle, because you are born Wild.” He explains. “So, we are chosen? Meant to be?” Oskar asks. “Born with The Force.” Elias smiles widely. “That sounds about right.” Willie nods. “Can we go play football now?” Müller get’s up. “Oh yeah!” Leo gets up and grabs the ball, running away with it. Finn gets up after him, rushing to the goal. Willie smiles, feeling as though his mission is accomplished.


	2. Atomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally they are not as accepting as their dads hoped they would be.

Finn catches the ball Leo kicks his way and walked over to the kiosk with it. “Hang on, what are you doing?” Elias calls out. “It is time to call it a day. We’re all hungry and it seems to me we are avoiding our parents.” Finn puts the emphasis on parents, putting the ball in the basket in the kiosk. “Why would you say we are avoiding our parents?” Leo frowns. “Because we are staying far past dinner time and I am surprised that our moms have not come around to drag us home yet.” He closes the door behind him and looks at his team mates. “Let’s go, okay, tomorrow will come around soon enough.” He says. Leo nods. “Yeah, we should.” Leo agrees. “Come Elias, we can’t hide out here for ever.” He turns to his little brother. Elias sighs. “Okay.” They took their bikes and rode out of the Teufelstopf.   
Finn swings onto his bike, looking over at Matze. “Come on, it makes no sense to linger.” He says. Matze picks up his bike and nods at Finn. They cycle off as well. Joshua looks at Oskar. “I don’t want to leave yet...” He says. “Me either, but we are not going to kick around a ball between the three of us.” Oskar replies. Müller shook her head. “I am hungry as well, time to go home.” She says, getting on her bike and cycling off. Oskar and Joshua have no other choice but to grab their bike as well and ride off.

Joshua is the first to come home. Terry immediately runs into the garden. “Where have you been!” She calls out. “Just the Teufelstopf… Nowhere else, really!” Joshua mentally gets ready to defend himself. “Now, come inside, dinner is almost ready.” Terry grabs his hand and leads him into the house. Joshua keeps his mouth shut and takes off his shoes, setting them down beside his mother’s, heading into the kitchen on silent sock feet. “You’re late boy, have you forgotten the time playing football.” Raban smiles. It throws Joshua a little bit off balance that he is there. It takes getting used to, having his… his father around again. It is sort of hard to think of Raban as a dad. His dad…  
Joshua climb onto his chair and heaves a deep sigh. “Something is bothering you.” Raban concludes. Joshua is not sure to confirm or to deny, but ends up nodding. “Tell us, please.” Terry asks gently. She hands Raban three plates and cutlery. While Raban sets the table, Joshua busies himself with pretending to be thinking. Terry sets the food on the table. “I don’t think he wants to talk about it yet.” She says. “That is okay...” Raban sounds rather disappointed. “Yes Joshua, do not worry about it, we can talk about it later.” Terry takes Joshua’s plate and loads it with ghoulash. ”Not that much.” Joshua whines. “It is not that much, don’t be so fussy.” Terry says, setting Joshua’s plate down, before taking Raban’s. With a huff, Joshua plants his spoon in his ghoulash and starts stirring with a pouty face. “Now now Joshua, be a bit brighter.” Raban tries. Joshua looks up and shakes his head. Raban looks over at Terry, quite helpless. “Give him time, dear.” Terry says.  
After dinner, Joshua flees to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed. Terry follows him, knocking on his door. “Will you please talk to me Joshua.” She calls out. Joshua walks back over to the door, opening it to her. Terry crouches in front of him. “Are you alright honey?” She asks. “I am not sure. I have to get used to this new thing.” He mumbles. Terry nods, ruffling his hair. “It’s okay, take your time.” She kisses his forehead and stands up. Joshua puts his arms around her waist. “Thanks mom.” He mumbles. “It is alright honey.” Terry trails down the stairs. It leaves Joshua to his own devices.

Oskar leans his bike against the tree in the garden and runs inside. “Hey squirt, how was your day?” Sara asks. Oskar does not answer and runs up the stairs, kicking his shoes out on the way. He rushes into his room and slams the door shut. He pulls out his Wilden Kerle encyclopedia and a pen and sits behind his desk. He turns over a blank page and looks at it with determination. He sets his pen on paper and begin to write. About Leo and Elias, about Finn and Matze and about Joshua and himself. He writes down everything he know about the events of yesterday. He tries to write as proper as he can, so that the others might read it as well when he is done.  
His ears perk as he heard feet on the stairs. “Oskar?” His father calls out. Oskar does not reply, but does put down his pen, not wanting to screw up his writing. “Oskar, do you hear me?” Juli asks, before knocking on the door. “No!” Oskar yells in reply. Juli opens the door and peeks in. “Are you coming down soon, your mother has dinner done.” He says. Oskar shakes his head. “No dad, not now, I am busy.” He replies dismissively. “You can’t just say that Oskar.” Juli says, slightly scolding. Oskar shrugs. “But I am busy now.” He answers, picking his pen back up. “What are you doing then?” Juli asks, walking up to his son. “Keeping my journal up to date. Every Die Wilden Kerle fact needs to be up to date.” Oskar says. Juli nods. “Alright, do you need long?” He understands his son, not that he completely approves, but he does understand. “I don’t know, I need to write really careful, the others need to be able to read it too. Can’t you bring me some nutella bread?” Oskar looks up at Juli with big innocent eyes. Juli shakes his head. “No, your mother wouldn’t want that.” Juli replies. Oskar huffs. “I will forgo my dinner in order to finish the journal.” He says, sounding wise beyond his years. Juli sighs. “Are you sure about this?” He asks. Oskar nods. “But we have pudding for dessert.” Juli tries to saw him. For a moment, Oskars resolve seems to crumble, but then he shakes his head. “I am sure.” He says. Juli frowns, but accepts the answer and walks back downstairs. Oskar puts his pen back onto paper and continues writing.

Leo and Elias are much more hesitant to go home than any of their friends. They are not sure if home is home anymore. What was told to them yesterday put their foundation on loose screws. Leo is a bit scared and rather worried. Worried, mainly for Elias, because the younger of the two has a lot of anger in his heart. Leo can practically feel it. But he says nothing about it, knowing that would set Elias off.  
They put their bike in the shed and Leo leads their way into the house. Their adoptive mother.. No, their mom, she’s been their mom for all these years, that should not change. Their mom sits at the table, all set up for dinner. It looks as if she’s been crying. Elias runs towards her. “Mama, what is wrong?” He calls out, practically climbing up into her lap. “This is probably as hard for you as it is for us.” Leo tells her. Mom looks up, a tear wandering down her cheek. She nods. “Yes Leo, it is hard for me. It is hard that I had to lie to the children I raised and loved as my own.” She whispers. Elias nuzzles into her. “We love you too and whatever happens, you will always be our mom.” Leo places a hand on his mother’s arm and smiles gently. She smiles back at him weakly and gathers both boys in a hug. Leo hugs back as good as he can.   
The gargeling of Elias’ belly disrupts the silence. “I’m kind of hungry...” Elias mutters sheepishly. Mom and Leo laugh and Elias laughs with them. “The sauerkraut is all cold. I’ll make pizza.” Mom says. “Yeah pizza!” Leo and Elias cheer in unison. Elias climbs out of his mom’s lap and runs into the shed to grab two pizza’s from the freezer. He brings them back in and smiles widely at his mother. Mom bends down and kisses his forehead, taking the pizza into the kitchen. Leo and Elias sit down on the couch and turn on the tv. Leo flicks around the channels and settles on One Piece. Elias leans into his older brother and sighs a little cute sigh. Leo wraps an arm around his shoulders and tries to let go of the jumble in his mind.

Matze peers over at the motor bike in the garage. It is right there, luring him in like a majestic wild animal. Wonderful but dangerous. He wanders over, extending a hand, half afraid the motor bike will actually bite it off. He takes another step over and wants to go in for a touch. But then, rather suddenly, Markus plops up from behind the motorcycle. Matze makes a little startled sound and back off a few steps. Markus swings his leg over the bike, effectively sitting down in the saddle. “No need to be scared.” He says gently. “We can take a little ride if you want.” He held out his hand to Matze. Matze looks at him hesitantly, but eventually takes the proffered hand. Markus reels his son in and lifts him up, to sit him in front on the saddle. “You good and seated?” He asks. Matze nods and looks up at Markus. Markus smiles and starts the motorcycle, revving the gear. A wide smile tugs at Matze’s lips. He is already enjoying it.  
Just before Markus is about to steer the motor bike from the garage, Düsentrieb walks in, looking a little bit angry. Just a little bit. “I had dinner ready an hour ago and you were supposed to pick up Matze. And here you are playing with your bike.” She huffs. Markus turns of his motor bike and rubs his neck. He swings his leg over and lifts Matze off as well. Matze huffs and looks up at his mother as if he blames her for being a spoilsport. Markus chuckles. “Are you mad with us now, love?” He asks, innocently. Düsentrieb sighs. “No.. I can’t be mad at you..” She says. Markus grins and pulls her in for a hug. Düsentries wraps one arm around his waist and lifts the other to gently rearrange Matze’s hair. Matze leans into his mother’s touch. Markus and Düsentrieb exchange a sweet smile and they both lean their foreheads against Matze. “I will protect you, I promise.” Markus says to Matze. It causes the boy to smile and lean against him a little.  
“Time to go inside.” Düsentrieb takes Markus by the hand and tugs him to the house. Markus puts Matze down in the hallway. Matze sits down to take off his shoes and place them in the shoe rack. He silently walks into the kitchen, clambering up in his own chair. “I’ll go rewarm the stew.” Düsentrieb saunters over to stove. Markus sits down and looks Matze straight in the face. “So you are okay with this?” He asks. Matze nods. It makes Markus smile. “I am glad. Maxi warned me about you giving me grief for staying away. But I want you to know that if I didn’t strictly have to, I’d not have left. I did so you and your mom could be safe.” He tries to explain a little bit. “Okay...” Matze whispers. “Thanks.” Markus replies in the same hushed tone.

Finn kicks his shoes under the coatrack, storming into the house. “Calm down little man, what is going on?” Uncle Erik asks. “You know exactly well!” Finn barks. His cool composure is slowly fraying at the ends. “It’s your dad huh?” Erik frowns. Finn walks past him, into the kitchen, where Maxi and Uncle Jaromir are staring each other down, seated on opposite ends of the table. “Where is mom?” Finn asks, turning to Jaromir, away from Maxi. “She is walking Roxy with your little brother.” Jaromir says, shooting Maxi an euphoric grin. Finn jumps as he hears Maxi growl darkly.   
Rather insecurely, Finn turn Maxi… His father, which is so strange to think. This man is so strange, a bit alien even. And the tension between him and Uncle Jaromir is more than just remarkable. Finn looks around to uncle Jaromir, who nods, as if he exactly know what the boy is thinking. Then Finn turns back to Maxi. “Why did you leave us? Why did you leave mom behind? Is baby Jaromir also yours? Why is mom even letting you stay here? And why did you just growl!?!” Questions pour from Finn’s mouth and Maxi does his best to take them all in. “Why don’t you sit down first. I am not going to discuss these thing with you if you are all worked up Finn.” He says gently.  
It works Finn up to not end that Maxi is so calm about all this. “He is right, calm down a bit and sit, this conversation is useless if you are angry Finn.” Erik says gently. Finn looks from Maxi to Erik to Jaromir and back to Erik. He huffs and sits down in his chair. “Okay.. I am calm.” He says. Maxi chuckles dryly. “No, your heart is racing.” He shakes his head. Finn places a hand over his heart and feels it beating fast. How did Maxi know? “I will explain those sort of things later. It is quite the long story and I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Maxi says. Finn makes a face. “Can you now answer the questions?” He asks pointedly. “Of course I can.” Maxi nods. “You should start with why Lilian is letting you stay here, because I wonder about it too.” Jaromir interjects, baring his teeth at Maxi. Maxi seems utterly unphased. “Lilian is letting me stay because we have never lost touch. Lilian will never stop loving me.” He tells calmly. He turns to Finn. ”I am also baby Jaromir’s father. I saw occasion to visit, but you were not home, an unfortunate coïnsidence.” He explains, again, so calm that it is almost upsetting.   
“Now, please explain why you left...” Finn mutters. “That is quite a story and you will come to understand it, too soon, I fear. But please, take my word for it. I.. we, we went away to protect you, all of you. We got in trouble with people who were at the time stronger than us. Fortunately they only targeted the six of us. So we ran, to make sure you were not in danger.” It is a short explanation, but somehow, Finn knows that this version is the best for now. He nods. “Okay.” Knowing it is what he’ll need to settle with for now.  
Nails on the wooden floor make Finn perk up. “Roxy!” He calls out. the Great Dane pup trots up to him, tail wagging furiously. Finn jumps off of his chair and kneels on the ground, opening his arms. The pup runs into his embrace, happily lapping at his chin. Finn laughs, holding the pup tight. “Look who has chosen to finally come home.” Finn looks up to find his mother hovering over him. He sheepishly smiles up at her. Lilian gently chuckles and strokes her sons hair. “I picked up something nice for dinner, so you better sit down and be good to me tonight.” Lilian stands up and bring a big bag to the table. Finn gets back to his chair and sits back down. “Roxy, platz!” Lilian says, snapping her finger. Roxy slinks into the living room, to his pillow. The no dogs rule in the kitchen is upheld… mostly.

 

Oskar awaken in the middle of the night, with the immediate urge to go out and meet his friends. He slips out of his bed and throws on his clothes. He tiptoes down the stairs and through the living. But as soon as he tiptoes into the kitchen, his heart almost stops. His father is seated at the kitchen table. Oskar wants to back off and try his bedroom window, but JUli’s already spotted him. “What are you doing up so late?” Juli asks. “I erm...” Oskar tries to come up with a law, but falls short. “I am going to go to Camelot, meet up with the others.” He fesses up, in all the honesty he has. Juli chuckles. “I can’t promise you that your mother will let you sleep in tomorrow.” He says. Oskar shrugs. “I don’t mind.” He sits down and pulls on his shoes. “Bye dad.” He unlocks the door, puts the keys in his pocket and runs to the shed.  
Oskar grabs his bike and cycles into town, passing Joshua’s house first. He takes a pebble and tosses it at Joshua’s window. Joshua opens the window and Oskar gestures for him to come down. Joshua nods and momentarily disappears to get dressed. Then he slides down by the rain pipe and runs around the house to grabs his bike from the garden. He cycles up to Oskar and smiles. “Let’s go get Leo and Elias.” Oskar whispers. Joshua nods and together they cycle off.  
They hold still at Leo and Elias’ house. Oskar gets off his bike and walks into the garden. He climbs up a tree and then hops over to the roof. He pushes at Leo’s window and it swings open, just as Oskar had hoped. He slips into the room and tiptoes over to Leo’s bed. “Hey pssh, Leo.” He says, gently shaking his friends’ shoulder. Leo sleepily opens one eye. “Come, we’re going to Camelot.” Oskar hisses. Leo sits up and rubs at his eyes. Oskar walks over to Elias’ bed and gives him a pat on the cheek. Elias wakes up with a start, but Oskar places a hand over his mouth. “Sssh, get dressed, time to go to Camelot.” Leo mouths to his little brother.  
The four of them cycle off to Finn’s house. They park their bikes on the pavement and silently make their way into the garden. The light in Finn’s room is on. Leo pulls his phone out of his pocket and texts Finn to meet them at Camelot and take Matze with.

Finn and Matze arrive at Camelot at the same time as the others, who have also picked up Müller. “How are you all?” Finn asks. He knows he isn’t the only one with tensions at home. “Better than most of you.” Müller says, before clambering up in the treehouse. The boys follow her up. They all take their respective place around the wooden crate. Leo looks at each individual of his friends in turn. “Our world is changing. This needs to be discussed, right now!” He says. Oskar pulls his book from his bag and places it on the crate. “I wrote down everything I know. It is not much, but it at least is something.” He announces. “Thank you Oskar. It is good that we have a logger without conflicted feelings.” Leo says with a jovial smile. Oskar shrugs. “Not entirely, my father used to be number 8, it is a little thing I need to give a place. Without getting all excited about it. But you are right, you all have a much harder time with the return of your fathers. All I gained is an uncle, which is nice, but not as hard as your situations.”  
“Joshua, are you good?” Leo asks. Joshua nods. “Yeah, I guess it is just getting used to. It is a bit awkward, but mom is happy.” Joshua looks at his knees. “So you don’t need any help with it?” Oskar asks. Joshua shakes his head. “No I am fine.” He mumbles. Oskar wraps an arm around Joshua’s shoulders and pulls him close. Joshua heaves a sigh and leans into his best friend’s side. Leo turns to Matze. “And you Matze, what is your feeling about the whole thing?” He asks. Matze smiles a small crooked smile. “He is actually very content with the situation. He likes Markus as dad a lot. I can’t say I am not a little jealous, Markus could have taught me a lot. But the same goes for Matze, Maxi… I mean… Dad could have taught Matze a lot.” Finn is as always dastardly good at pointing out all the right points. “Is it hard for you?” Müller asks. “As hard as gets. The whole thing is so… tense. Even the dog was on his toes. This man is a stranger. He walks into my life saying he is my dad and I am supposed to just fall in line and be okay with that. No! That is not what I am going to do. We have nothing in common. He and uncle Jaromir are obviously angry at each other. And he does the strangest things. In the morning he is so moody and I can’t live around that. And the things he does with my mom, verflixt, you do not even want to know.” Finn leans his chin on his knees. “Is it hard?” Elias asks hesitantly. “Yes, but I try not to let it show. I know mom is happy to have him around again.” Finn mumbles. Matze rubs his back and looks rather sorry for his friend.   
“What about you and Elias, Leo?” Finn asks, reaching out to place a hand on Leo’s arm. Leo sighs heavily. “We’re sad, the three of us. I think because we are afraid that life as we know it is over. Maybe we’ll have to move in with the parents we barely know, the parents that left us.” He mutters. “Why did they leave us, what drove out fathers and my mother away!?!” Elias jumps up, his eyes full of tears. Leo pulls him down, wrapping an arm around him. “We all wonder why they left. But I think we wonder more why they are back now.” Oskar replies. Everyone, even Müller, nods. “My father said we will understand soon. Which he fears. He said they left to protect us. And now that they are back it either means that whatever threatened us is not longer there, or has come here.” Finn says, a very serious expression on his face. “We are talking with Willie about this tomorrow.” Leo concludes.


End file.
